The Doomsday Heist
Story The Doomsday Heist Status: Finished Location: Los Santos Main characters: * Niko Bellic * Xin Voliteer * Cameron Cooksey * Avon Hertz * Lester Crest * Bogdan * Agent 14 * Phoenicia Rackman Creator: Niko Bellic [[The Doomsday Heist|'The Doomsday Heist']] was a story that took place in early 2018. It is a three-chapter Heist sequence. Storyline Act I - The Data Breaches Avon Hertz contacts Lester Crest in early 2018, claiming that somebody is attempting to start a nuclear war. Despite providing no evidence beforehand, Avon insists that Lester round up a crew of people to take on a series of tasks to hopefully diffuse the threat. Lester contacts several associates, such as Xin Voliteer and Cameron Cooksey, and even calls Niko Bellic out of hiding. Everyone meets at the Bellic Enterprises PDO facility. He also contacts Michael Defledhead, Chris Lopez, Lewis Singer and other notable figures to make sure nobody important does anything dangerous should the situation go south. Avon instructs Niko, Cameron and Xin to get their hands on clusters of data stored in various places around Southern San Andreas, including USBs stored in corpses in the LS Coroner building, Stealing flying Deluxos with data clusters stored in their onboard computers, and hijacking data from the N.O.O.S.E. Headquarters. Once every ounce of data is collected, Avon runs the data through his AI Neural Network, Cliffford, and discovers that there could be a much larger threat than originally anticipated. Avon proceeds to contact Agent 14 to warn him of a forthcoming threat, only to for him to ignore Avon's warning and says he's running late for an IAA potluck. Suspisciously Avon notices a large convoy of Merryweather soldiers heading towards an IAA facility, and tasks the crew to rescue the IAA operatives before they're all killed. Niko, Cameron and Xin head to the IAA facility and kill every last Merryweather attacker, rescuing the remaining IAA operatives. Agent 14 and his superior, Phoenica Rackman, ask the crew what is going on; meanwhile Avon storms into the boardroom and claims that the attackers a group of rogue Russians led by Bogdan. Act II - The Bogdan Problem The IAA calls a meeting in the Bellic Enterprises facility to discuss a plan to take down Bogdan and his crew. Everyone but Cameron Cooksey return for this job. This time the main heist crew is Niko Bellic, Xin Voliteer, and Sasha Byrnes. It is revealed that Bogdan and his crew are hiding in a submarine just off the shore of Paleto Bay. Phoenicia Rackman lays out several jobs that must be completed in order to take down Bogdan. The crew are tasked with stealing a Stromberg (a submersible vehicle that can transition from land to sea) and stealing an Avenger (A vehicle that can transition from helicopter to plane, armed to the teeth with anti-air weapons). Once the crew have everything required to board the submarine, they move to coast of Paleto Bay. Niko uses the Stromberg to board the submarine and confront Bogdan while Sasha and Xin cover the land. After clearing out Bogdan's crew, Bogdan comes out of hiding and confronts Niko, trying to prove his innocence and claims that he and his crew are actually the good guys. Avon Hertz and Cliffford speak over the microphone, revealing that they are the real enemies, thus confirming Bogdan's story. Cliffford proceeds to destroy the submarine with Niko and Bogdan escaping separately. Niko, Xin, and Sasha leave in the Avenger, meeting Lester Crest, Agent 14, and Mrs. Rackman at LSIA. It is revealed that all of the work that was done in Act I was just to get Avon direct access to the IAA's infrastructure, thus giving him complete control over everything the IAA has in their hands. Mrs. Rackman says that she'll be in touch once a plan is ready. Act III - The Doomsday Scenario Bogdan and Phoenicia Rackman summon everyone from the last job back to the Bellic Enterprises facility, excluding Lester Crest. Ryan Krinberg, the President of the United States, joins everyone in the boardroom, alongside Scott Cousins. Krinberg points out several jobs that must be completed in order to take down Avon Hertz and Cliffford. A series of weaponized vehicles belonging to Avon must be stolen and Avon's air-based patrols must be shot down. Mrs. Rackman also points out that Lester was kidnapped and he would need to be rescued. During the conference, the FIB attempts to barge in to stop a "doomsday plot", only to realize that they were on the wrong trail. Due to Krinberg threatening to have the agents arrested, they decide to help the crew take down Avon and his AI. The heist crew steal the vehicles, clear the skies, and rescue Lester despite Avon's army being powerful. It is revealed that Avon's personal army is are gigantic group of clones that are controlled by Cliffford. Lester locates Avon inside an abandoned missile silo within Mount Chiliad, as Avon is prepping to destroy the planet with an assured nuclear war. The crew use the Khanjali that was taken from Avon and make their way into an access tunnel, pushing through Avon's defenses. Niko Bellic, Sasha Byrnes and Xin Voliteer destroy Cliffford's network servers and track down Avon after taking out Avon's personal army, chase him down via Thruster jetpacks and blow him out of the sky. Cliffford's neural systems are destroyed Everyone regroups at the Galileo Observatory in Los Santos to discuss payment. Krinberg thanks everyone for what they have done and makes sure that there is nothing left to take care of. With Avon and Cliffford gone, the world was safe once again. There threat of nuclear annihilation was eliminated and everyone can sleep soundly.__NOEDITSECTION__